72 Hours
by principissa
Summary: A serial killer is loose in Starling City. He keeps his captive alive for 72 hours before he kills them. He'd already killed three women and the police has no leads. But he has a type. Young, single blonde women working in high corporate companies. Guess who just became his next target?
1. Prologue

This is my very first fanfiction in a really long time. I haven't written anything in a few years except for a few drabbles here and there. So I am (horrible) sloppy. I have no beta so all mistakes are mine. I just got into the Arrow fandom and I thought this could be a good contribution.

I only own the OCs. Other characters belong rightfully to the CW and DC.

* * *

**Prologue**

He watched as a female got off the elevator. His position from the parking lot ensured that he can see who goes in and out of the elevator without being seen. It was the most convenient spot for him. It took him weeks of scouting the underground parking space but he knew the end was worth it. It was so definitely worth it. It was all about the chase. The way his adrenaline kicked in and his muscles shook with excitement. But then he wasn't going to waste it until he was sure of his taking; because it's sweeter in the end. Although he had been patient about the looking around the parking lot over the week, he had a gut feeling that tonight would be his night.

He was starting his move to follow her but as bright fluorescent light cast light on the female in interest, he suddenly stopped. _No. Not his type_. He thought to himself as he resumed his position in the shadows. Hours ticked by, a few more people walked past unaware of the presence near the shadow of the walls. His hands were tucked inside his pockets the dark coat seemingly swallowing his hand. Carefully he felt the slender form of the syringe he has inside. He patted it lightly, assuring himself it's still there while looking intently at the elevator.

Finally, he sees another female emerging from the elevator doors. Her heels clapped against the concrete, its sound echoing off the walls. Her blonde hair in a tight ponytail suited her corporate attire as she soothed the dark pencil skirt while walking towards her car. He smirked to himself, as he took a careful step forward, adding a gap between his back and the wall he was pressed up against but remained within the shadows by the wall. He smirked to himself as the thought of hearing those heels clap faster against the concrete came over his mind. It would be only a matter of time until she inevitably falls. They always end up like that based on his experience. He continued to walk along the walls of the parking area until the shadows could no longer hide him. Once, he was out of the shadows he pulled out the syringe from his coat pocket barely giving it a glance as his eyes were trained on the young woman just a few feet away from him, who was now currently opening the door of her car. He can hear her talking with both her hands jiggling the car door open. He was a bit disappointed that her car was close to the elevators. He had hoped to get a sprint out of her. But he wasn't going to ponder on the thought too long as he neared her.

"I know, I know. I'm on my way." The young woman said to a Bluetooth earpiece as she finally managed to open the car door, her body making a move to slip inside. "Geez. It's not my fault. My boss tends to give the most ridiculous projects at the insane hours when one should probably be on their way home. I'm not saying anything degrading about your company but it's like he – " He didn't waste time and struck the needle on the side of her neck. The young woman quickly turned around sagging against the car with a hand to her neck the other holding the car door open and soon for support. She looked at the figure who held the door open looking as if he'd been escorting her back to her car all along. He smiled gently at her as the woman tried to open her mouth and scream but whatever he shot her with made her lose consciousness right away.

When the young woman regained her consciousness she was welcomed with the sight of a spinning room. The logical part of her pointed out that rooms don't spin. Unless it was some kind of carnival ride then that could be an explanation as to why the room was spinning. It took her a few blinks before her vision cleared up. Wherever she was, it was too dark too see. The only light came from a small slit at the door like where a food tray could be slipped in. Her shoulder felt sore as she had been lying on her side for a few hours. The floor was cold and damp with a few bits and pieces of concrete chipping off. She tried to move but suddenly discovered that her hands were tied behind her back, so were her legs. The next thing that came into her head was to shout, call anyone for help. "Hello?! HELP! Can anyone hear me?!" She continued to yell, wiggling around, anything to try to get up, to try to get the ropes loose but to no avail. She continued to call out until a voice in the dark made her freeze. "No one can hear you. Believe me, I tried." The voice seemed to come out from the other side of the room. But the darkness only allowed her to see movement. "W-where are we?" She asked her voice cracking for as she angled her body against the wall to get another chance at sitting up.

"I don't know." The voice belonged to a female that much she can recognize. She wasn't pleased with the other woman's answer. She tried to sit up and only managed to do it after a few more tries. It already took a lot out of her. "How long have you been in here?" She asked again, leaning against the cold war

"A few hours. You were already here when I woke up." The young woman swallowed, wincing at the dryness of her throat. _What is going on?_ Her thoughts raced trying to remember the events that led her up to here. She just got off work, well, skipping work having meant to bring home her work instead of spending the night in her office while she worked on some project given to her by her boss but as soon as she almost got into her car when she felt a prick against her skin and turned around to see a man standing there before she blacked out.

"What's your name?" The voice asked, sounding small, as if she's far away when in fact they were on only a few feet apart. With her back against the wall and her eyes finally adjusting into the dark she swallowed for the second time trying to moisten her dry throat.

"Lorna, you?" She asked the other girl. Slowly a figure emerged from the shadows. The other woman looked like someone who'd gone through hell, her hair in a tight ponytail, messy from her apparent struggle. Her clothes were also in bit disarray. She must've put one hell of a fight. The top two buttons of her bright pink sweater was popped open, her skirt torn. It wasn't until she noticed that the other woman was barefooted did she look at her own feet and found herself barefooted as well. Like her, she also has her hands tied behind her and her ankles bound as well. Lorna wondered if she looked similar to this woman in front of her. Perhaps even worst. The other woman's eyes met hers as she replied.

"Felicity. Felicity Smoak."

* * *

Well, what do you think? Reviews would be really lovely. :3


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. :) I really appreciate it.

I am looking for a beta, if you'd like to offer your help (and be my friend, I don't have a lot of friends in the Arrow fandom) send me an ask over at Tumblr. My URL's vintagecoloring. :)

And also terribly sorry that it took a while for me to update. Stupid real life got in the way.

* * *

**Queen Consolidated, 9:45PM**

The entire floor of the IT department was void of its usual buzz and chatter, mostly because most of its employees have gone home save for the flurry of the tapping of the keys from a few rooms.

"Oh crap." Felicity Smoak muttered to herself as she looked up at the clock. Somehow she forgot the time and was running late. Usually she'd be on her way to the Foundry around 9. But she remembered that she didn't have to be there now. They didn't have anything to do for that night; Oliver had a family event he needed to attend that Diggle had to remind him. Despite his reluctance Oliver knew he needed to make appearances with family if he wanted to keep up his charade. So there wouldn't be any names to be crossed off the list for that night.

Felicity had planned to go there to check on the feeds, as per Oliver's instructions, and keep a short surveillance around the city. She made a comment on how he was starting to look like a more of a hero than a vigilante. Like Batman. But Diggle was quick to point out that Batman was also a vigilante in Gotham's eyes. He also added that Felicity could surely use a night off. If Oliver was out of the green hood for the night, why can't Felicity have a night of her own? Felicity scoffed at the idea, accidentally blurting out that her current men for the night melted when her fridge accidentally stopped working for the day while she was at work.

So instead she spent her after hours in her office, finishing up all her workload and everything else that was needed of her. She had planned to be there for only a few hours. But as usual, she got ahead of herself and by the time she looked up the clock she realized that she had been in her office longer than intended.

Felicity decided to call it a night since she wasn't needed in the Foundry. A few extra hours of relaxation at home could do her a bit of good. With both workload from her actual day job and the work she does with Oliver there's only so much you can do without having to accidentally falling asleep at work. It never happened to her, but she wasn't inclined to find out.

Quickly shutting down all her computers she locked up her office and walked down the hall towards the elevator. She noted that the floor was already quiet; meaning everyone else had gone home. Suddenly feeling like she was in some horror film she quickened her steps, her heels clicking against the marble floor as she practically flew towards the elevator and pressing the down button. Slightly winded she stepped inside and pressing the button for the parking lot. She stood there trying to regain her composure as the elevator doors were about to close.

Before the doors completely closed there was a shout from the other side. Felicity jumped as the doors opened again and a maintenance guy walked in. "Sorry." He said smiling gratefully as he entered. "No problem" Felicity replied giving a small smile.

The man made a move to press a button but stopped when he saw the button for the underground parking lot has already been pressed. "Going home?" He asked her, making small talk. Felicity nodded, mentally slapping herself for being so jumpy tonight. "Yep. I didn't exactly notice the time. Before I knew it, I was alone and everyone's gone." She chuckled.

Within the short ride of the elevator down to the parking lot, Felicity and had engaged the man in a somehow animated conversation. "Have a good night Miss Smoak." The man replied as he let her step out of the elevator doors first. "Good night, Gerald." She said learning his name during the conversation. The man nodded after her as he too left the elevator and proceeded along the other way.

Felicity fished out her keys from her bag as she walked towards her car. She suddenly gave shudder, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. "Stop scaring yourself, Felicity. It's not like Oliver would be in the back of the car bleeding. You two are way past that." She mumbled to herself as she got in. "It's now more of hacking for him and maybe the occasional pulling out a bullet but nothing you haven't handled yet." With the keys in the ignition she quickly glanced up the rear view mirror.

Her eyes widen seeing a figure just behind the driver seat. Her reflexes weren't fast enough as a hand immediately covered her mouth and she felt a prick at the side of her neck. Her last thoughts before blacking out wasn't of fear or panic.

_You really should check the backseat before you climb in the car._

x

The first thing she realized when she regained consciousness was the need to pee. The second thing she realized was that she's blind. After a momentary panic she realized that she wasn't blind – wherever she was right now was pitch black. "Hello?" She called out her voice breaking. She hadn't realized how dry her throat was. She tried to move but found her hands were tied behind her back and so were her ankles.

"Hello? Anyone? Look, I really need to use the bathroom." She shouted. She sat for a few minutes until it was obvious that no one was going to answer. Felicity blinked a few times trying to get her eyes to adjust into the darkness. When it did she realized she's in a concrete room. It was just a box shaped room. There were no windows, nothing to indicate where she could be. There was a door just to her right, from what she could tell it was solid and smooth, it didn't look like a wooden door.

Something caught her eye to her left, to her delight it was a toilet and beside it was a sink. She'd be more delighted if she somehow got out of whatever she was tied with. She shuffled, wiggled and danced around trying to get free or at least loosen whatever she was tied with but to no avail. It wasn't until she stopped moving around that the realization set in. She was taken, drugged, inside her own damn car. It didn't surprise her that whoever took her managed to get in the car. Oliver managed to do so on the night she found out that he was The Hood. She really should've learned her lesson by then and check the back seat before climbing in. Doesn't that happen all the time in horror movies?

A sudden thought flashed through her mind. What if someone found out her connection to The Hood? It seemed unlikely given that she had been so careful with her firewalls and rerouting their addresses so no one can track her back to the Foundry. She'd been doing the same at Queen Consolidated. After Oliver's psycho ex-girlfriend made her hack the FBI database she's been keeping a low profile of her extra-curricular activities at work. As ridiculous the notion was in her head, she knew it could be a possibility. Felicity groaned, tilting her head back and accidentally bumping her head against the wall.

While she berated her life decisions her eyes wandered around the room. In the other corner of the room was a large lump.

_I do hope that isn't a large dog, or a bear, or a tiger._ She thought, her eyes growing wide. Then a small slit of light came into the room. She turned and glanced at the door. There was a small opening at the door. She'd come to realized that its rectangular shape was somehow similar to where food trays can be slipped under. Where was she exactly?

Suddenly the figure in the other corner shifted and groaned and Felicity would've backed away if she wasn't already cornered in the wall.

x

"So, Lorna.. Got any idea why we're in here?" Felicity asked nonchalantly. The figure in the corner turned out to be a woman. She looked horrible, in her disheveled clothes and her hair in a messed up bun. She said her name is Lorna Hamilton. From what Lorna could tell her, she was as clueless as her about their whereabouts. Her last memory was that of her being jumped beside her own car.

Felicity had moved from her corner, inching little by little towards the woman. But most importantly she was inching towards the toilet. She really didn't want to end up with kidney failure if she held it any longer. The task proved to be near impossible with her hands tied behind her, but Felicity was determined. But before the she can make it halfway through the room, the sound of the door unlocking echoed in the room.


End file.
